


Mornings

by CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines



Series: Love and Marriage [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Let's get this ship out there!, Might start a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 15:46:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8215073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/pseuds/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines
Summary: McCree and Satya in a Modern AU. I'll see where this takes me. Reviews are appreciated and encouraged!





	

Satya groaned as her husband shook her awake, the man always restless and up early in the morning while she was always up for staying in bed as long as she could whenever she could.

“Hey, sugarplum. Lindholm called…” Satya groaned as the last name of her boss reached her ears. She liked the man and had grown to see the man as a better father figure than the one she had; whenever he wasn’t bragging or in his smug humor, she really did.

“Can’t he wait until 9 so he can tell me in the office?” Satya sat up in the bed and started the process of rubbing the sleep of her eyes and getting mentally ready to leave her second lover.

“He said something about Friday’s party?” Satya groaned once again as she remembered that awful business dinner with those Sheiks.

“Let me guess: He told me to remember to bring my medication and go in my most native dress?” She could only use the ‘I forgot my medicine at home and I really need it and my husband can’t bring it to me’ excuse so much before her boss started to anticipate it.

“Yeah. What’s this thing anyway?” James asked with his southron accent and Satya smiled at that. She always kinda found it cute on him, but he was never going to find out. A woman was entitled to keep small secrets to herself after all.

“It’s some” Satya yawned and stretched in the bed as she started to wake up fully, much to her disgrace “’party’ to kiss the Sheiks shoes once again for letting us design and build that thing they want to overcompensate for all the manliness they don’t get from oppressing women with that “Muslim” law of theirs that doesn’t allow women to even freaking drive without a man’s permission”

“Hey, hold up now” James smiled as he understood why Satya hadn’t told him about dinner with her boss “I think it’s too early for anyone to start getting political and all smartsy. Even for someone as smart and as gorgeous as yourself”

Satya smiled and leaned in to kiss her husband ‘Good morning’ as she always did, and got a small, good reminder of why she had agreed to marry a man named Jesse.

“Slept well?” he asked when they broke apart due to Satya running out of air.

“I would’ve slept better if a certain someone would’ve stayed in bed. But they never listen, do they?”

“You know how it is. Sometimes people need to get up with the army call” Jesse James McCree said as he lifted his wife of year and a half in his arms bridal style and took her to the bathroom so she could get ready.

“You know, James. I sometimes think you help me get dressed just so you can ogle at me while I change” Satya said resting her head against his neck, the feeling of his beard on her arousing her senses to the particular sense of displeasure she felt towards it. But she understood James liked it and she was not going to change him that way. She would’ve never allowed herself to be told how to look like, so why should she have the right to tell someone how they looked? Especially when that someone was the most understanding man she had ever met.

“Says the woman that can’t resist running her hands over my six-pack whenever she sees it” McCree tried to sound mocking but he failed as always when it came to his wife, who he knew could’ve easily  feel mocked if not for all the years they had known each other.

“Hey, you get to cup a feel whenever you feel like it. It’s a fair trade” Satya answered as they arrived to the bathroom and James let her down.

“Speaking of which” was all the warning Satya got as she got the bearings on her feet before being pressed against the wall and receiving a rather passionate kiss along with a groping of her breasts that made her moan.

“Have yourself a good morning” the man of her life finished his sentence when they parted; Satya’s heart wanting to burst out of her chest and hit him square in the chest.

“Thanks, love” was all Satya said when she had her breath back as he left her to take a shower and change, still not believing she actually had found a man that would love her no matter how weird and different she was.

Then came the process of waking up in the shower, her skin waking up with the hot water and her mind coming more alert as she washed off the bed from her body with soap and the calisthenics that implied washing her legs while standing.

As she finished, the bathroom door opened and one of the plentiful of reasons she had married McCree happened: He stood there nonchalantly holding her arm, ready to place it back on her body for the day ahead of her.

She knew she had that _thing_ to thank for meeting McCree in the first place; but no matter how many times they did this and how it became part of their morning routine, she would always feel extra-ugly and incomplete and totally unworthy of a man of his attentions whenever he helped her with that.

She could put that _thing_ by herself but she had found herself crying while doing so on plentiful of occasions; enough times like for James to know that she was eternally thankful for him to never mention the fact she took it off first chance she got and that she refused to call the prosthetic anything else than ‘ _that awful thing_ ’ or even letting anyone else know that even before having coffee, the first thing he did in the morning was check her arm for any calibrations it could need and that he maintained it and pretty much did everything he could so Satya could just wear the _thing_ and not mind it at all.

She always distracted herself thinking of this while James tugged and did what he needed to do for the arm to function properly, and when he was done she was wrapped in his strong arms and pulled in to a bear hug that soaked his pajamas but felt every bit as comforting as she need it to be.

“Remind me to take you somewhere nice on Saturday so you can brush off all the boring that you’ll have to go through at that dinner. I’m up to going with you if it helps” McCree said as he leaned back and handed her a towel so she could dry herself, keeping in mind that Satya had to leave rather quickly and having already prepared for her a nice breakfast that was both fulfilling and tasty; Jesse being the kind of man that truly believed that breakfast was the most important meal of the day.

“You’re incredibly sweet” Satya said, leaning up to kiss him tenderly as she left his embrace and went to get dressed; rewarding McCree for his usual loveliness with a sway of her rear that while unnatural to her walk, was very welcomed by the man.

McCree knew better than to be in the same room as a changing Satya when she had to go to the office and quickly left so his wife could change without having to worry about McCree’s heart rate.

Satya was out and ready in 10 minutes and she went down the stairs to be welcomed by the sight of her favorite: Crisp Ghee Roast Dosa. And with lemonade to match. McCree was earning a lot of things and none of them would be displeasing if she had her way.

“I still wonder what you saw in me that makes you think I’m worth this much but…” Satya started but McCree silenced her with a peck to her lips that left her yearning for more but time was of the essence.

“Now, I won’t have that kind of talk and I wouldn’t let you have it. So shut up and eat your breakfast, Goddess Hips”

“Ah, so it was that. Well, glad one of us likes my body” Satya half-joked, half-meant it as with any other comment of her body and got that glare from McCree that made her feel guilty, but they both knew she was most likely to never really love how she looked.

“You know I don’t like that kind of talk. At all, Lipsy” McCree shook his head in disapproval and Satya ate quickly and drank hastily as she was about to run late and that was going to be something she would not allow.

But that didn’t mean she lacked enough time to indulge herself a little.

As she was about to leave she leaned up to kiss her husband goodbye but she captured his earlobe in her mouth and bit it teasingly before saying “And you know I’m always up for a reprimand”.

She kissed him hardly and was satisfied to see the baffled look on his face when she turned around and left for work, another unnatural sway of her hips as she left through the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a review, please! I'd like to know if this is any good and if I should try and make this a regular occurence. Find me in Tumblr as CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines


End file.
